


this tiny one drives me crazy

by pumataegi



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, beomjun - Freeform, i miss them sobs, pure fluff, soft asf, soft for my yeongyu heart, they’re boyfriends giggles, yeongyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumataegi/pseuds/pumataegi
Summary: tsundere (noun) : choi yeonjun
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	this tiny one drives me crazy

"jjunie~~~"

"no beomgyu i’m not buying you those cupcakes"

"but jjunie i’ve been craving one for so long"

"keep craving one then"

"yeonjun~ why you so mean ?" 

beomgyu looked up and gave him _those puppy eyes._ how can yeonjun resist such a request ? but he couldn’t. he couldn’t just give _everything_ he wanted. or could he ?

"so tiny but you drive me crazy"

"so is that a yes ?!"

"yes,,,go buy that stupid cupcake"

"thank you jjunie~ so sweet and kind to me"

"of course my tiny one"

***

"jjunie bought me a cupcake soobin-hyung"

"of course he did that man is _whipped_ "

"soobin. im not 'whipped' he just gave me those puppy eyes and who could resist ?"

"sure~ whatever you say" and left the room all giggly

"yeonjun-hyung is definitely a tsundere"

"yah ! taehyun respect your hyung !"

"jjunie~ but taehyun is right" beomgyu said giggling 

"no i’m not. i’m not a tsundere end of discussion."

"damn yeonjun-hyung is in denial"

"no kai i’m not in denial. it’s the truth, mama didn’t raise a tsundere"

"oh really ? i seached up the meaning of a tsundere and its said _choi yeonjun_ "

"KAI NO YEONJUN-HYUNG IS GONNA GET MAD"

"TAEHYUN STOP SCREAMING IM JUST SAYING FACTS HERE"

"so true kai, true words spoken here" 

"see ? even beomgyu-hyung agreed"

"both of you leave i need to speak to beomgyu _alone._

"yeonjun-hyung are you mad~ ?"

"leave now. both of you."

"whatever i didn’t even want to be here anyways come on kai lets go"

"fine~~~ good luck on your _tsundere_ beomgyu-hyung"

and both left running before yeonjun could even scream at them 

"jjunie leave them alone they’re only saying the truth you know ?"

"no beomie i’m no tsundere"

"awww baby why in such a denial~ ?"

"beomgyu don’t you even try"

"not even for _me_?"

oh god those stupid _puppy eyes_. who knew someone will drive me that crazy. stupid choi beomgyu. stupid feelings for him. 

"choi beomgyu don’t."

"but jjunie~~~"

this is it. this is my breaking point. he’s just so cute, soft and chubby. he’s so perfect. god he’s incredible. might as well give in i have no other exit. 

"yah yah fine i give in" he scoffs 

"yay ! i knew jjunie would give in" and danced he way around the room becuase of his victory

"you’re too cute what the fuck"

"only cute for yeonjun-hyung"

"only for me"

"only for you"

they both lay down in their bed and cuddle each other so tight and never letting go. choi beomgyu, the only person capable of making yeonjun loose his mind. the one and only. beomgyu started drifting off to sleep in yeonjun’s arms. he looked so cute just sleeping there like it was meant to be. yeonjun pulled him closer and just smiled to himself

"this tiny one drives me crazy."

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short im sorry and yes ik beomgyu is a few centimeters shorter than yeonjun but he smol. anyways im soft for yeongyu / beomjun i hope you enjoyed it and became soft reading this like i did. k leave comments and kudos ty >.<


End file.
